


Did a full 180°

by PhysicalTurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Body Worship, Comfort, Condoms, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Marking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Protected Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysicalTurian/pseuds/PhysicalTurian
Summary: Bokuto has a day off, but when you're off on campus, you get a text from him and understand he feels lonely so you return at the apartment to cheer him up.Cheering up happens, and a whole change of mood too.[No pronouns used for the reader, no physical description; Everyone +18] [AFAB!Reader]
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Did a full 180°

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like a tag should be added, don't hesitate to tell me! I put all the one I could think off, if anything comes to your mind, tell me!
> 
> Enjoy the read.

When I woke up this morning, I had the pleasure to have my sleeping boyfriend next to me. It was one of his rare days off, one of the rare times he did not have to wake up at an unbelievably early time. It also meant one of those rare times I had the chance to snuggle up closer to his warmth before having to drag myself out of bed to get on campus. For a moment, I considered not going to that study group in the morning, that way I could spend more time with the beautiful man that was sprawled on my bed, but I knew it was the only way I’d force myself to study. Thus, it was with a lot of reticence that I left the bedroom, giving one last glance at his peaceful sleeping form before closing the door delicately behind myself as I got cleaned and changed in the bathroom.

On my way to campus, I walked by a bakery to get a few pastries to eat on the way, taking a few for Koutarou once he wakes up. He sure had an appetite, so pastries may not be enough, knowing him we’d probably order in too. Fortunately, the group meeting was not supposed to last long, probably 4 hours at max, which meant I’d probably come back before Bokuto would wake up. My overexcited brain was already thinking of going back home and lazying around with him, simply enjoying one another’s company and sharing what was on our mind the moment it crossed it. _Argh, focus. Focus, you’ll have the rest of the day to think of him, touch him, and be with him. Study mode, on. Head not empty, smart thoughts._ I scolded myself as I stepped inside the large hall that was filled with tables and chairs, a lot of them empty since it was the morning; Sweeping my eyes across the room, I saw my friends at the table, coffee cup in hand and tired faces falling to the ground.

I chuckled lowly to myself while making my way towards them, a wide smile on my face. “Why, hello morning people. Looking fine I see! Ready for some brain time?” their response was to grunt and dramatically let their head fall on their papers, the heaviest sigh leaving their lips. Actually, three of them were like that, the fourth one however was smiling tiredly as he greeted me with weak voice. The one on my left grabbed my arm to stop me from rummaging through my bag and looked at me in pure astonishment. “You’re too energetic in the morning, it’s gross. Next time we’ll study at 9pm- because, you see, those are the peak hours. It’s the best time to study, fresh air, leftover foods, and you can drink alcohol-“ “Alright, but you can eat right now too, you know, nothing’s stopping you. Also, I don’t think alcohol helps with focusing mate.” I said playfully, making my friend roll her eyes as she slumped on her arm in one last desperate move to get some sleep.

Nudging the sleepy people awake once more, I tried to motivated them to study, and the only way I could do that was to say that there will be a break in an hour or so. Which happened after a while, it was a bit slow at first to get everyone’s brain started, but once it was active, and the caffeine had kicked in, they were ready to go.

During the second break, it was around 11.15 am, I received a message from Bokuto asking me where I was. Surprised to see him awake to early, I thought his body was used to his routine and didn’t pay it any mind when I answered that I was studying on campus. His answer was, ‘ _Oh, ok. U coming back soon?_ ’ there weren’t any emojis, any hearts. And that, worried me, greatly. I knew how he was; I knew he had ups and downs depending on the time, and maybe I was reading too much into it but there was definitely something off with him. So, I excused myself from my friends, telling them I needed to make a quick phone call.

Pressing his contact on my screen, I waited a few seconds before hearing him pick up and clear his throat before speaking. “ _Babe? Why are you calling, do you miss me already?_ ” I knew, from the forced cheeriness that he was feeling bad. I did not know why, but I knew he wasn’t feeling 100% today. “Kou, what’s wrong? Please, be straight with me?” I didn’t want to push him, but I wanted him to be honest. Since he hadn’t replied right away, I walked further away where there wasn’t any hubbub and whispered into the phone. “Babe please answer me…” I heard him let out a shaky breath, then heard a shuffle on the other end of the line before his soft voice came through. “ _I’m just- lonely. I woke up and you weren’t there- and I feel really bad right now, and-_ “ he sniffled, using a tissue, to wipe his tears probably, “ _When are you coming back? I can wait for you, I’m sorry for_ -“ “I’m leaving right now, I’ll tell them there was an emergency. I’m not letting you be alone in that state, Koutarou.”

He hummed in agreement, but did not say much more. Since he did not hang up, I assumed he wanted to stay on the phone a little bit longer, so I stayed, but still walked back to the table with my friends. With my phone still in hand and pressed on my ear, I gave them a nervous smile, “Hey guys, there’s been an emergency, I have to leave right now. Could we continue this later this week? I just, I really have to go, it’s super important.” “It’s ok, it’s all good. We’ll uh, do something in the meantime, but yeah sure we’ll reschedule that shit, no worry. You go take care of your man.” My friend then winked at me, and I was surprised they understood right away. Appreciative of their understanding, I gave them a curt nod and packed my stuff before rushing outside, and throwing my bag over my shoulder. “Are you still there Kou?” There was a muffled sound of something moving, then a thud, followed by a groan. I think I even heard a metallic noise, like a rattling but I did not know what I was.

“ _Yeah, thank you babe… I love you, you know that, right? I just really miss you right now…_ ” he mumbled. And while he mumbled, I could hear the way his throat was strained, his feeling getting caught in it as he spoke without much energy. I smiled and hummed softly, telling him that I loved him too, and that I also missed him tons. When he heard that, he breathed out a soft ‘ _Yeah_?’ and I think I heard the faintest smile as he said so. And I proceeded to rant on all the things I loved about him, of course, I did not have time to list everything that I had reached our shared flat and was unlocking the door to the apartment. “I’m home, where are you babe?” I asked gently as I dropped my stuff on the counter and opened the door to the bedroom, only to be greeted by our drawn curtains and undone bed, no one in it.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow move in the room and realized it was the door to the closet. I quickly understood and hung up, rushing to the spot and opening it wide, finally seeing my partner sitting in the corner of the closer, his knees close to his chest with his arms wrapped around it. He hadn’t even gotten dressed; he was just in his boxer. And even though he was well-built, he looked so small like that; Looking down at him, I smiled before sitting down with him, my hands on his knees as I asked him to move his arms, which he did. “Is it a down day?” I asked, knowing full well the answer. He nodded. “Okay,” brushing his hair back, I brought him in a short tender kiss then pulled back, his face still sad. “Can you move back to the bed? I’ll join you in thirty seconds, okay?” Raising the corner of his lips into a small smile, he nodded as he pulled us up.

I rushed to the windows and opened the curtains wide. Staying in the dark never helped with feeling down, so even though he complained about the light I let the light come through. Turning back towards him I took of my shoes and slid in bed with him, throwing the blanket over us as I did so. “Hello handsome.” I whispered right in front of his face, the blanket covering us over our heads made the situation a lot more intimate and it felt so nice. “Hey pretty face,” he replied, his smile a bit wider than before which was quite a relief. I grinned back and brought him in another kiss, that he returned desperately before we both pulled away and I kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, his lips again, before asking him to turn around.

Bokuto was a large man, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be a little spoon. Everyone needed to be hugged, to felt love and safe, and at this very moment he needed it so bad. So, I wrapped my arm over his shoulders and my leg over his hips before pulling him as close as I could to me. And just like that, he felt relieved, the tension in his body left as he brought a hand to his face. A bit unsure of what was happening, I placed a kiss on the back of his shoulder and tried to peak at his face. “Everything good, Kou?” I ask, barely over a whisper.

I felt him shake a bit, then, after a few minutes, felt the rumble of his chest as he spoke, “I’m- yeah- I just- I’m actually so relieved right now. I don’t know- I don’t know why I was feeling so depressed- but now that you’re here it’s like… it’s awesome you know?” I did know, I understood how he felt. But it looked like he needed to explain it in more depth. Shuffling in my hold, he turned around, but grabbed my arm to put it back on his side, and brought my leg high on his thigh. His eyes widened for a second, then his cheeks flushed a darker color. “Fuck you’re actually so fucking gorgeous- but I was saying- it’s like- uh, when you were gone, there was this, this weight in my chest, and really hated it. I wanted you, I wanted to hug you- so when you did, it really lifted that weight off my chest, like literally.” I nodded, and rubbed his back once he finished.

“I’m glad I could help, but for safety measures I think I should probably stick with you the whole day.” His face lit up, like fairy lights. It was the most adorable sight, so genuine and sincere it made my heart go crazy. Bringing his face closer to my chest, I heard him sigh in content as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I tightened my embrace around him, knowing he liked his hugs a bit tight, it comforted him. “Babe?” his speech was a bit muffled from being spoken against my shirt, but I had heard him, so I hummed inquiringly. “Are you mad that I interrupted your study sess’?” I huffed a laugh at his question, how thoughtful could he be even when feeling down?

I shook my head, but quickly spoke when I realized he couldn’t see me. “Not at all, and also I don’t mind that you’re feeling down- _and_ I’m okay with not doing anything today- _and_ I love you and you can take all the time you need today, we can stay all day in bed. As long as you’re here, I’m happy.” Every time I was done with one thing, he was ready to ask another question, his insecurity-filled mind playing tricks on him. But I was ready to reassure him, he needed it, and I was giving it. He had to know he hadn’t done anything wrong. It took him a few seconds to take in what I had said, then he suddenly pulled back, his hands planted on the mattress as he was kneeling, sitting on his heels. The blanket that was covering us was now almost entirely off of me, since his whole body was like a pole for our own little tent.

The sudden change of attitude surprised me, but I was going with the flow; He was smiling and that’s all that mattered to me really. “We can do plenty in bed babe.” He grinned before pulling the blanket off of us and crawling on the bed and between my legs. I felt a shiver ran down my spine from the sudden loss of warmth but couldn’t help the grin that made its way on my face. “Are you serious, Kou?” I breathed out, not believing how fast he was at changing the atmosphere around us. He leaned in and started bringing his hands slowly from my knees to my waist where he held the hem of my shirt and lifted it gently, looking at me in the eyes. As he lowered himself, he kissed my stomach once, “Very serious, you can’t blame me babe, have you seen how hot you are?” he asked dramatically as he kept leaving kisses on my exposed skin. I gasped at the sudden feeling of his tongue on my skin and gripped his hair to stop him, already feeling hot all over. “Kou, I was going to make this day all about you-“ Interrupting me, his face was suddenly looming over mine, a wide smile on it. “Making me feel good is about me, right?”

Rolling my eyes, I felt my cheeks heat up at what he was insinuating, so I huffed a laugh and nodded, “Yeah I guess so, sure.” Happy, he crashed his lips on mine and kissed me once more, it was needy, I could feel how much he wanted this through only his kiss. Both of us were smiling “Good, good, because you feeling good makes me happy too- and I’m about to make you feel real good,” he put an emphasis on the real, as he pulled me closer and rolled his hips against mine. Smiling broadly, he asked me to wait a moment, and left the bed a second to come back with his hair pulled back by a hard headband. “I didn’t have time to style my hair after my shower this morning- do I look good?” While it was formulated like a question, he knew he looked good, and he knew I found him attractive. But I played along.

“Bokuto Koutarou, do you realize that you’re a piece of art?” His cheeks flushed pink and his eyes were twinkling with pure joy; Leaning back on top of me, placing his hands on each side of my face after he spread my legs to settle between them. “Yeah? Go ahead, keep talking babe,” he whispers as he began kissing my neck gently at first, his tongue darting out to leave a trail of saliva on my skin before biting it just hard enough to get a reaction out of me. I cocked my head to the side to give him a better access, and let my hands wander over his back, “You’re- fuck you’re uh, good- you’re a great player and-“ I heard him laugh against my skin before leaning back, smirking. “That’s it? Babe I thought you liked me for my personality,” he pouted dramatically before chuckling and teasingly asking me what was wrong.

I could only scoff before meeting his gaze, “I can’t focus for shit, my mind is just blank because all I can think about is your touch, your hands all over my body and your tongue-“ “You’re right babe, I should use my tongue more! Alright, here, how about you undress for me, then you come sit on my face?” I stared at him wide eyes for a few seconds, then managed to utter, “I didn’t say that at all, but I’m definitely not against it you want to, like I’m very much okay with that if you’d like to do that-“ I said quickly as I rolled out of bed to remove all items of clothing I was wearing, while doing that my boyfriend was looking at me intently; His tongue licking his lips while observing me, “I love your enthusiasm babe, you’re so good to me.” I felt my whole body heat up at his words, he had a way to make me feel comfortable no matter the circumstances. And seeing the way his eyes were roaming my body like it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, sent a butterfly in my stomach.

When I dropped my last piece of clothing on the floor, I looked up at him with an excited smile, “Are you sure-“ I barely had time to speak that he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bed, asking me to sit on his lap first. When I did, he took in the sight, his eyes wide in awe. “I’ll never get enough of you,” giving me a once over, he cursed under his breath, “Shit you’re so hot babe. The things you do to me!” he said quickly before leaning over and slowly planting kisses from my navel to my chest, his teeth barely scraped my neck before he grabbed my chin between his index and thumb and kissed me fervidly. I could feel his smile as we kissed, and hopefully he could feel mine, it was a bit messy, but oh was it filled with so much love. His hands were gripping my thighs tightly and without a warning he spread them wide before pulling me against his crotch. I laughed and had to hold onto his shoulders as he let himself fall down on the pillows.

When the kiss was broken, we were breathless, our lips slightly swollen and I could feel my cheekbones hurting from all the smiling, which wasn’t bad. “Alright babe, come on, sit on my face, because there are other lips I’d like to kiss-“ “Koutarou oh my god-“ hitting his shoulder without any force, I then leaned in while holding his face and kissed him one more tender time before chuckling nervously. “Hit the back of my leg if you want me to get off of you, okay?” as I rose, my hands on the headboard, he made a noise and told me to stop, I sat back on his chest, and saw his smirking face. “It has to be something I _wouldn’t_ do babe, and I don’t think I could stop myself from spanking you, you know? Have you seen how good looking you are? I want to make you make all kind of sounds, and I’m sure you’d make the prettiest one if I spanked you while fucking you with my tongue, you know?”

My laugh got caught in my throat and I made a stupid strain noise as I looked down at his ecstatic expression. “I- you are entirely right, I definitely want to feel my _favorite_ _spiker’s_ hand hitting me hard.” Exhaling a long breath through his nose, he grinned mischievously before muttering he’d hit the headboard if he needed to stop, then he pulled me up to his face without further warning. I yelped as his strong hands gripped my ass, and rested my knees on each side of his face. I barely had time to put my hands on the headboard that his tongue darted out of his mouth and I felt the strong muscle brush against my core. A mute gasp left my mouth and I looked down at his face, he was starting slow, his eyes observing each of my reaction before speeding up. With that followed more sinful sounds; With each stroke of his tongue, my breath was getting heavier. He was smiling against my skin, I felt it. I also felt a jolt of electricity ran through my body when he moved one of his hand from my backside to use his thumb to play with my sensitive nub.

I couldn’t help the loud “Fuck” that escaped my lips, and it made him chuckle, the vibration of his laugh sending even more pleasure coursing through my being. I couldn’t control myself and pressed on his face for more, I even took hold of his messy hair, my free hand still gripping the headboard like my life depended on it. The sounds coming from his work were even more sloppy, it was embarrassing and yet it turned me on; When I looked down at his face once more, he had a determined and teasing look on his face, when our eyes met, the strokes of his tongue started going faster and so did his circling on my clit. All I could muster between my strangled moans and panting, was the repetition of his name, “Kou, fuck, fuck, Kou”, it only fueled his pride.

When I tried to roll my hips, he held me in place first before spanking my ass as strong as he could from the angle he was in. Clearly, it wasn’t as powerful as he would usually do it, but it felt just as good. I moaned loudly in response, and gripped his hair tighter before muttering an apology and moving my hand back to the headboard. Without ever stopping he grabbed my hand again and moved it to his hair once more, I understood he did not mind, so I resumed my action.

At some point, when I said I was getting close, he stopped circling my clit and I groaned at the lack of stimulation but he quickly replaced his finger by his mouth and started sucking it. He kept switching between licking, giving long strokes of his tongue, then sucking my nub. After some time, the knot in my stomach had reached its peak and I let out a throaty moan when I finally came.

My knees felt weak, and my entire body was burning but fuck did it feel good. I shuffled off of him to sit on his lap once more, and he sat up soon after, with the most gorgeous smile painted on his lips. I could see his skin glistening from my juice, and it made my face heat up even more. From his reaction, I think he understood, that’s why he used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. “See, that’s how I like to start the day- fuck breakfast when I can eat you out, you know?” “For fuck sake, Kou- you’re- okay, you know what? I’ll ignore that sentence, because I don’t know how to reply to that.” I laughed before pushing him down. His eyes widened, and so did his smile, before he continued, “You can tell me how good I made you feel, and you’d love for me to fuck you.” I rolled my eyes and hummed at his words, mumbling that I could do that, yes.

Slowly caressing his chest, I traveled his upper body at an agonizing pace. My hands roamed from his stomach, to his shoulders, to his hands that I moved to my waist for him to grip. “You make me feel so good, all the time Kou.” I whispered before placing a kiss on his chest, then looking up at him again, “And I love you, so much.” I kissed his neck. “And you’re such a great boyfriend.” And kissed his lips softly, his was reacting so strongly to each of my words. Every time he would tighten his hands on my waist, grounding against me with a needy moan. “And you’re so fucking pretty, and I want you to fuck me.” I finally said, right next to his ear. He was always responsive to soft words, while the man loved to fuck, he also loved to make love, he could be rough, but also so gentle. But when the compliments were returned to him, he turned into a puddle before coming back stronger.

“Fuck babe, fuck- get me the condom, I so want to fuck you right now.” I could feel his erected member under my crotch as I got off of him to grab a condom from the drawer along some lube and handed them to him. Hurriedly, he sat up and opened the condom package with his teeth, I gave him a warning look but he gave me a thumbs up. “I didn’t break it, promise, I’m excited.” He said with a piece of the package between his teeth. He then scrambled to take his boxers off and roll the condom onto his cock, discarding the package on he ground as he laid back down.

With his pretty grin, he patted his thighs and said “Come to daddy,” I rolled my eyes but did as he asked, grabbing the bottle of lube as I did so. Spurting some of the liquid on my hand, I then wrapped it around his cock to spread the lube all over. “So, I have to call you daddy, uh?” I said seductively while looking him in the eyes, his mouth was wide open while staring at me then he closed it, his eyes darkening. “Shit it’s actually hot babe, I was kidding but it’s actually hot-“ he seemed confused but still looked so hot, I continued what I was doing, squeezing his cock a bit tighter while doing so. When I thought it was enough, I spread some lube where Bokuto’s lips had previously been then moved higher on his lap to slowly lower myself onto his cock.

I took my time to not rush things and get use to his size, but even like that it felt good. Perhaps was it because I could hear his praises as I lowered myself slowly, his soft voice telling me I was doing so good, that I was almost done and I was taking him so well. His hands were roaming my body like he had never touched it before, and was complimenting each part of my body while kissing them when he could. Once I felt comfortable enough, I rolled my hips a few times, earning moans from my boyfriend. “Fuck babe, can I be rough today? I really want to fuck you good, but like if you don’t, it’s alright I’m good with that too but-“ “Yes, yes, you can be rough, I would really like that too… Daddy.” It felt weird to call him that, but it seemed to spark something in him as he gripped me tightly and turned me over so that I was the one laying on my back, with him on top.

“Just this time, you can moan _that_ \- and my name too, actually scream my name because I’m about to make you feel so good, I want everyone to know, alright babe?” It was said with such an innocent look, but his eyes were saying otherwise. He had lust in them, he had that strong look that send jolts to my core. He looked so hot like that, I only nodded in response but he shook his head, smirking. “Words babe, I want to hear you pretty voice,” he thrusted one time inside me, making me moan, then he stopped. “Here, let daddy hear more of that pretty voice.” I covered my eyes in embarrassment at the new addition, I didn’t want to get used to him saying that but the more he said it the more it suited him. “Alright, I won’t hold back.” He hummed in satisfaction and added, while slowly rolling his hips slowly, “That’s it, you’re so good to me.” Leaning over, he brushed his hand over my cheek and kissed me tenderly before starting thrusting.

At first his thrusts were slow, we were both getting used to it slowly but he quickened the pace soon after; Our lips would desperately try to meet, to feel even closer that we already were, we would moan in the kiss, panting as we broke apart. I wanted to close my eyes and get lost in the pleasure but I also really wanted to see the expression on his face, the focus, the bliss on his face. He was simply gorgeous. I loved seeing his lips part as he’d let out a moan, each of them louder than the previous as he was getting closer.

Grabbing the hard headband on his head, I tossed it aside and brought his face even closer than it already was, kissing him lustfully as my hands gripped his locks firmly. He groaned into the kiss, then grabbed one of my legs to place it above his shoulder to have a deeper access. I cried out his name at the change of angle, and moved one of my hand to my clit for more stimulation. Breaking the kiss once more, Bokuto was breathing heavily against my lips as he brushed his nose against mine, “I’m close, I’m so fucking close, are you close babe?” Huffing a laugh, as much as I could with my heavy breathing, I kissed him softy, our tongue battling for dominance until we pulled apart and I smiled. “Try harder pretty boy-“ the second those words left my mouth he started pounding inside me even harder.

He abandoned my lips and sank lower on my body, kissing and sucking at each and every innocent spot a skin he laid his eyes on, attacking it. He was ravenous, his tongue traveling all over my body. When I clawed at his back, he suddenly bit me hard which sent me closer to the edge. “Do that again and I’m gone babe- fuck! No, actually, yeah, do it again, harder.” He breathed out, strained as he kept fucking me without ever stopping, I was getting closer too with his ministrations, feeling my whole body heat up more and more as the pressure in my lower stomach built up. Both moaning, I nodded, or tried, and followed his instruction, clawing his back in pleasure which made him lose it as he cried out my name in pure bliss, finally finding release. I whined his name when he stopped, his body sweating and holding me close, still inside me, “Kou you can’t do that to me, fuck please- don’t stop.” I panted, extending my arm to lift his head up and look him in the eyes.

Grinning, he leaned towards the bedside table and grabbed something I couldn’t see from my spot, “I wasn’t planning on it,” he managed to breathed out, then suddenly resumed his thrusting, making me gasp in pleasure before arching my back to feel him more. My working hand was brought to a stop when my boyfriend grabbed it and placed it on his shoulder, “Let me,” he said in a low tone, then I heard the familiar muffled sound of my vibrator. I was about to tell him I was good without it, when he placed it right against my sensitive nub, and close to his cock too. “Oh fuck, fuck, Kou- it’s- god fuck,” I was gripping his shoulders with all my strength, arching my back to meet his thrusts and the toy, the bubble inside my lower stomach was growing, and growing at a fast pace. I think Bokuto was also close again from the non-stop moaning, and gentle words escaping his lips as he said this felt so good and that I was being so good to him.

After a few minutes, I reached my peak and felt all the pressure in my body, leave as I moaned my lover’s name one more time before letting myself got limp in the mattress. I let him ride off his orgasm, which he reached quickly with the added vibration on his cock. After a moment, he moaned loudly and dropped the vibrator next to me before slumping on my other side, his chest rising and falling fast, trying to catch his breath. “You never told me that thing felt so good, we should definitely use it more often.” He managed to say, as he sat back down and took off the condom, tying it closed. “Why do you think I have it? Oh wait-“ Chuckling, I turned to the side and leaned on my hand as I watched my man throw the used condom and disappear from the room before coming back with a wet washcloth. “What?” He asked curiously as he kneeled on the mattress to clean my sore body.

Looking at him with a grin, I sat up, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders. “Are we going to talk about the thing?” I’m sure I had a stupid smile on my face when I asked that, and it only confused him more. “Wait, what thing?” he asked quickly, pausing his washing. “The daddy thing.” I whispered playfully, elating nervous laugh from my boyfriend. His cheeks were already gaining color from the efforts, and now it was flushing in embarrassment. “Hey- that- I don’t know, ok? It sounded nice! I mean, I don’t want it to be a full-time thing, but like, if it happens again…” he shrugged, “I’d definitely be turned on, definitely, yes.” I hummed in understanding before grabbing the cloth from his hand and finishing cleaning myself before dropping it on the floor.

“It was surprising for sure, but…” Smiling gently at him, I wrapped my hands behind his neck and pulled him down on me, throwing the blanket over both of us. “But it wasn’t too weird, I liked it.” I admitted, earning a surprised face from Bokuto who asked me if it was really ok, and I nodded. He sighed in relief before wrapping his arms around my waist, snuggling against my stomach. His hair was tickling my skin every time he’d move but I didn’t mind, if anything I was slowly falling asleep. “We should try new things,” he kissed my stomach softly then looked up at me smirking, “Because there’s a ton of thing I wanna do to you- oh and I can’t wait to show off what you did to me!” he then tried to peek at his back, where crimson red marks were displayed. At first, I felt bad to have done that, but seeing how satisfied he was with them being there, it only made me laugh.

“Yeah, I will probably have to try to hide what _you_ did to me, did you think I was ice cream or something?” I mumbled, looking down at the hickeys he had left all over my body. He laughed and started kissing all of them, muttering a sorry at each of them before finally looking up at me with a proud smile. “I mean… I haven’t had breakfast yet, so maybe I should eat more of you…” When he started lowering his face down between my legs once more, I gripped his biceps and pulled him up. “No, nope. Maybe later, but right now, we get out of bed, and we _really_ eat. We gotta keep you in shape, star player.” I said softly before pulling the blankets off of us; However, I couldn’t leave the bed with how tight my boyfriend was holding me.

Looking at him with a raised brow, I said his name in a warning tone. He only grumbled my name back, still holding me. “Please, can we just stay like that a bit longer, babe? I am so comfortable right now- and I really want to enjoy this moment with you because we hardly have times like because-“ I interrupted him with a stupid smile, “Alright, okay. But it’s just because you’re making valid points there, not because you’re stupidly cute like that.”

With a beautiful grin painted on his face, he looked up at me once more, “Yeah? You think I’m cute?” I rolled my eyes and let my head fall back on the pillow, humming in agreement. “Yes, I think you’re cute. And very hot, and the way you use your hands-“ “Baaabe, I thought it was going to be sweet!” “Well excuse me, but right now all I can think about is your hands on my ass, so, it’s your fault really.” I shrugged, running my hand through his hair absent-mindedly.

Snorting he gently brushed his hands on my back and spoke up, “Well, I love… your laugh, your smile… your voice, and you always make me happy! Whenever I see you, I just want to hold you close and never let you go.” I laughed nervously at his words and covered my face with a pillow in embarrassment, telling him to stop talking. Suddenly, the pillow the was covering my face was taken away and I was left staring at two golden orbs and one bright beautiful smile. “What is it?” I asked, confused. His only response was to kiss my nose, telling me I looked cute, before scurrying off the bed, “Let’s go eat, I wanna do stuff with you today! Come on, let’s go.”

He helped me up my feet by holding my hands, and then handed me one of his shirts to wear. “And what are the plans for today?” I inquired, he shrugged in response, telling me he just wanted to spend our time together wisely. Then he looked back at me while putting on his boxer, “And maybe…” He approached me, placing his hands on my hips as I put on my pants, “Maybe we’ll continue where we left off,” he then slapped my ass hard, I gasped and turned around giving him a reprimanding look. “You don’t get to be hot right now, so you move your ass to the kitchen because I brought pastries.” He pouted and held my face gently in his hands, looking at me with pleading eyes, “Did you get the ones I like with the cream inside?”

Huffing a laugh, I nodded; “Awesome! Alright, then let’s go! I’m actually starved- it’s funny to say you eat pussy, because it actually doesn’t really satiate much, you know?” I pushed him out of the room, my hands on his back, as I laughed loudly at his words. “Yeah, same for dicks you know, you suck dicks but they don’t taste that great.” I continued on the topic, making him laugh too. He then proceeded to talk about buying fruity condom, maybe that’d taste good.

Dating Bokuto Koutarou was a roller coaster, there were ups and downs all the time, but I was there for him. Liking it a lot when he’d go down for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuto deserves his sexy time too. I love my man, Rip the Daichi wips that are not being finished but Bokuto deserves this.
> 
> I love feedbacks! Do tell me what you thought about it, thank you for reading.
> 
> Words: 6526  
> Added on 13th November 2020


End file.
